


9 Lives

by Lilt (AwkwardSalutation)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Cat! Stiles, Jennifer is a witch and NOT a druid/darach, M/M, Silly as shit, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardSalutation/pseuds/Lilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had it all figured out. She was the one. She totally was the one behind all the killings, all the missing people. There was no doubt about it. All the pieces had fallen into place. Every single detail about that bitches handiwork was all out there waiting to be discovered, but Stiles was the only one who had pieced it up together, the only one who had found the incriminating evidence. Now was the time to bring her down, permanently, before she could have the chance to hurt more people.<br/>-------------------------<br/>Stiles gets turned in to a cat. Now he has to figure out how to turn back into a human, but it's easier said than done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	9 Lives

**Author's Note:**

> I will add more characters to the tag later when they come.  
> Unbeta'ed, so there might be few errors.

Stiles had it all figured out. She was the one. She totally was the one behind all the killings, all the missing people. There was no doubt about it. All the pieces had fallen into place. Every single detail about that bitches handiwork was all out there waiting to be discovered, but Stiles was the only one who had pieced it up together, the only one who had found the incriminating evidence. Now was the time to bring her down, permanently, before she could the have chance to hurt more people. Stiles was running behind her, wheezing and huffing from exhaustion, but was gaining her. He was so close to corner her, but she managed to slip away. Stiles knew that there was no chance he'd manage to end her alone. The woman was a witch for fuck's sake. God knows what she could do, and would do to stay alive. Stiles, nor anybody else had seen her in action, those who had were already dead. This fight would be completely improvised. Something Stiles was familiar with, _extremely familiar_. Now the plan was just to chase her, keep her in sight, and not letting her escape.

Stiles needed Scott’s help, _and Derek_ , Isaac would have been a great addition to the pack but he wasn't in town at the moment. Stiles would have preferred only Scott to come but that boy wasn't the sharpest, he had muscle power like Derek, but his tactics were awful. Come to think of it, Derek wasn't much of a tactic either, he always barged into a fight and in some miraculous way survived while being covered in blood, _more or less_ , which would leave all the brainiac stuff to Stiles, and his little Adderall infused head. Stiles figured he could do it, he would manage. He hadn't taken so many pills as he could have, but it surely was over the recommended dosage.

Stiles checked his phone. It had been about 5 minutes since Scott had answered to his text, and had promised to come with Derek to aid him. Stiles hadn't told them what they were up against, or even who, he had just asked, _more like pleaded_ , them to meet him at the edge of the Beacon Hill reserve ASAP, there hadn't been much time to get into details, plus it's was really hard to write a text while running, dodging the upcoming trees and keeping an eye on the witch.

Stiles wondered if he should have asked Scott to also bring Deaton with him. Maybe he had some knowledge on this matter for he was a druid. Maybe he had some magical powder he could use to kill the witch with. Making her melt or fizzle.

"Getting tired yet?" The witch taunted smirking few feet ahead of Stiles "We have been running for a quite a while now. I reckon you’re at your limit”

The woman flipped her curly brown hair over her shoulder. She was smiling widely, not even breaking a sweat. Stiles guessed there was a spell for that too. She stopped when they both had reached a top a small hill. Stiles wasn't sure how far he was now from the reserve’s edge, but Scott and Derek were werewolves, they had their noses and their super sense of smell. They could easily find him, especially now that he was practically pungent, reeking of sweat.

The witch stood arms on her hips, completely relaxed, off guard, mocking Stiles and his abilities to handle a fight with every gesture she made. But Stiles had to admit that he was at  disadvantage. He was already worn out but decided not to show it.

“Don’t underestimate me” Stiles exhaled heavily, the cold air made his breath turn into vapor. Stiles unzipped his hoodie to let the chilled air cool him down. Probably not a wise choice, he’d definitely get a cold by doing so.

“Honey, look at you. Lean onto a tree before you topple over” She grinned while pointing to a tree growing next to Stiles. Her words were like sugarcoated venom. They poisoned you slowly sentence by sentence without you even knowing it, making you trust her unconditionally. If you met her you’d never think that she’s not normal. Her exterior convinced you otherwise. She looked absolutely harmless, single 25 something just trying to get through life. Maybe her occupation as an English teacher gave her some credibility as a normal person, camouflaging the fact that she was a witch and rotten to the core. No wonder anybody else hadn’t noticed anything fishy about her, _anybody else than Stiles_.

“I have no idea how you managed to convince everybody else of your innocence, but you’re not fooling me. Not even by a single bit” Stiles said.

“People are stupid. Werewolves even more stupid. They are so gullible, especially that handsome friend of yours”

“That handsome friend of mine is coming here, and he’s going to rip you to shreds”

The witches eyes flared white. Stiles could feel his body tensing up. This was too soon. Scott and Derek weren't even there. How could he fight a witch alone? Throw sticks at her? Maybe rocks were more effective? Running after her was easy, but fighting was another thing by itself, and Stiles had planned to leave that to his wolf friends.

Something was rustling in the direction where they came. Stiles’ mind eased a little. It was about  a time for the two to show up. Stiles turned impulsively toward the noise and yelled:

“It’s her! It’s Jennifer! She’s behind all the things!”

There was no answer. Not even rustling.

“Oh, don’t bother yelling. They are nowhere near us” Jennifer sighed and swung her arms through the air. She walked towards Stiles and cupped his chin. Stiles tried to back away but couldn't, she was too strong.

“Take a look at your savior” She whispered into Stiles ear. A small rabbit emerged from a bush wiggling its nose. Stiles stared at the bunny eyes wide. For a second he had believed that the pack had come, and had let his guard down giving Jennifer a moment to approach him.  

Jennifer was still holding Stiles chin in her hand, and with the free hand she reached for a broken tree branch, clutched it in her hand and threw it towards the rabbit. The animal had no idea, nor chance to see, what was coming for it. The branch impaled its body with a gruesome sound, killing the being in an instant. Stiles closed his eyes as an unsettling feeling of being the next victim started making knots in his stomach.

“Open your eyes, Stiles” Jennifer coaxed as she turned Stiles head to face her “Look at me”

Nothing had prepared Stiles to what he was about to see just few inches from his face as he opened his eyes. Two pairs of glowing white orbs were staring deep into his soul from a face that was so badly maimed and scarred that it barely resembled a human. Stiles let out a little yelp and tried to wriggle away from Jennifer's grip, but in vain.

The witch placed both of her hands to Stiles’ neck and lifted him up, choking him. The moon peeked behind a cloud, emitting rays onto both of them and it made Jennifer’s eyes glare even brighter. Stiles flailed his arms, hit and clawed Jennifer. He tried to kick her but she dodged every attack Stiles made. Her nails were digging into Stiles neck. Her fingers would definitely leave marks on his skin and Stiles would have a hard time explaining them to his father.

“What are….you going to do to me?” The boy asked while gasping for air, slowly realizing that the only way he could get out of this was talking and stalling. Stiles grabbed Jennifer’s arms and tried to keep himself up so that he could breath.

Jennifer seemed to contemplate Stiles’ question. It looked like Stiles wasn't the only one without a well thought plan. Stiles took the chance and scoured his surroundings to see even a small trace of the possibility of being save. There were no dark figures in the distance, just tree trunks and forest floor as far as he could see. Only thing breaking the monotonous landscape was a river on the other side of the hill, opposite from where they had come.

“You’re going to kill me….” Stiles said coughing, his throat was burning “like the others”

Jennifer grinned. She retraced one of her hands from Stiles’ face and caressed Stiles cheek, rubbing her thumb against it.

“Don’t immediately think the worst I could do, I have something better in mind” She slapped Stiles’ cheek and began to mumble something that wasn't English. Jennifer’s fingertips got cold as ice and through her grip the frigid sensation spread down Stiles’ neck, then to rest of his body making him shiver.

“Wha-what are you…” Stiles stammered, his eyelids started to droop, and his arms fell to his sides. It felt like all the energy was being sucked out of him, slowly making him fall asleep.

“Hush, hush. No need to speak” Jennifer murmured. Stiles’ vision was starting to blur, making Jennifer look like a hazy figure before him.

“Good bye, Stiles Stilinski” Jennifer’s voice echoed in his head as he flew through the air towards the river.

\--------------------------------

Scott and Derek sprinted through the forest all wolfed up tracking Stiles scent. Stiles was much more further into the woods than he had said in his text, and he seemed not to be alone. There was also another scent, unknown to both wolves, and it made them uneasy. The closer they got to the direction where Stiles had seemed to run, the higher the stress hormone levels in his sweat had spiked up dramatically. Stiles wasn’t as good runner as his wolf friends, which would explain part of the smell, but there was something else. A hint of fear.

The scent got more intense as they reached a hill. Scott glanced to Derek, who was kneeling on the ground. Right at his feet laid a dead rabbit with a stick protruding from its side.

“What on earth happened here?” Scott wondered mouth gaping open.

“I don’t know” Derek said bluntly “Stiles didn't do this. This has somebody else’s scent on it”

“ _But whose?_ Why would Stiles be out here, so deep in the woods? it doesn't make any sense. I’m his best friend, why didn't he tell me? I know he’s been up to something lately but he wouldn't tell anything of it to me no matter how many times I asked, it’s like he doesn't trust me anymore” Scott rambled on until Derek shot him with a glare which perfectly ordered Scott to shut up, said that Derek himself had no clue either, and threatened if you ask even another question i’ll kick your teen-aged ass to tomorrow.

Derek got up and hiked up to the hilltop. Scott followed him and frowned more and more after every step he took. It didn't smell like plain fear anymore, it reeked of the fear of dying, and it had Stiles’ initials on it.

“This where the trail ends” Derek stated while looking to all directions trying to figure out where the boy could have gone. He couldn't have disappeared into the thin air, there should be even a tiny hint where he had went. Scott searched through his pockets to grab his phone, he dialed Stiles and waited for his friend to pick up. To the wolves surprise Stiles phone ringtone rang downhill, near the water’s edge of a river. Scott slid down to the stream, picked up Stiles’ phone and hung up.

"Do you think he might have..." Scott started, warily looking to the direction of the river and then back to Derek, who slid down next to him. Derek gave him a discouraging look. There was no chance that Stiles was gone, Scott was sure about it. He felt it in his bones. He just couldn't be gone, not like this.

Few feet down stream was a red hoodie, It was Stiles’, but the boy was nowhere to be seen.

\------------------------------------

The water was freezing. It made Stiles’ muscles sting, it was hard to breath from the shivering and whatever Jennifer had done to him, it had worked. Stiles felt like he hadn't slept in days. He crawled out of the frigid water and just laid there for a minute trying to catch breath.

A crow was sitting on a log on Stiles’ left. It cocked its head from side to side like it was measuring should it try eat him or not. The bird seemed oddly huge. Stiles’ wondered if it was just the coldness and adrenaline, _and Adderall of course_ , which made his eyesight to be all  weird. He blinked few times but the crow didn't shrink in size. Stiles tried to sigh few words out of confusion but all that left his mouth was a faint meow.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to say this is far most the silliest idea I have ever had regarding fanfic writing. I got this idea while hugging one of our cats, plus I've read few weird fics lately (^ - ^;)
> 
> I hope this is readable. I'm fluent in English but when it comes to writing fiction my vocabulary is not as diverse as I'd like.


End file.
